The Gold Paper
by Allie-Dee
Summary: Lily is the new girl and she gets a Gold paper. Soon, she finds out that high school is way complicated than it seems! AU PG-13 to be sure
1. Prologue

****

**The Gold Paper  
**By Allie-Dee

**Disclaimer**: I do not own RFR. It's a shame now isn't it?  
  
Okay!  
  
DUM DUM DUM!  
  
The prologue of The Gold Paper... 

* * *

Behind the closed doors of high school, love and peace form...  
  
Or _not_.  
  
Let's go to Roscoe high and take a quick tour of the school. Everything _looks _ordinary when you walk in, but then you turn your head and you see two girls and three boys walking down the halls, with people staring at them with envy. Their names? Kim, Audrey, Travis, Ray, and Robbie. They are the Golds.  
  
Golds? You ask to the person next to you.  
  
And you learn that high school is more complicated then it looks.  
  
The top of the top, the kings and queens of high school are the Golds. They are three boys and three girls. Next, the people those are friends with the Golds and are really cool, are the Purples. Then, after that, the people that are just normal people are the Greens. After that, the people that are nerds and can only talk to the Golds about studying...are the Yellows. After that, the Outcasts/Punks are the Browns. They don't even go near the Golds. They have their own friends, but they don't talk to the Golds. Not that they really wanted to. Oh yes, and finally, the Blacks. Ugh. _everyone _in the school shuns them. Seriously. Two blacks may have friends, but a Brown and a Black can't talk to each other or the Brown is _dead_. So, yes. Blacks are the total enemies of the Golds. They must have done something horrible before.  
  
Before? Oh yes. We haven't even _discussed _about how the people get their own color.  
  
Well, you see, last year, the senior Golds graduated...and they went to the Junior High and picked 2 girls and 3 boys to become the next Golds. And, so, being a Gold meant you had a lot of responsibility. You have to put a envelope in everyone's locker that has a piece of paper. Most people that come from Junior High go to the High School where everyone else goes. But the new boys are automatically Greens. The girls...there is always 2 girls in the beginning. The Golds have to choose another girl, which will be a new girl. So, all the new girls get a Gold paper and they all get one week to hang out with the Golds.  
  
And guess who's the new girl?  
  
Lily Randall.

* * *

Okay, okay. That was a sucky prologue and I bet you guys are confused...but...yeah. I hope you like it!  
  
Allie-


	2. A Gold Paper

**Disclaimer**: Hi. I'm Allie. I still don't own RFR but if you're my friend and you do…PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME!

* * *

****

**Lily's POV**  
  
Hello. My name is Lily Randall. I just moved from California and I'm going to this place called Roscoe High. Why? My parents suck. Okay, my dad's boss is. He fires my dad and then tells him there's a great job on the other side of the world. And my dad, being the stupid person he is, _takes the job_!

Now, I have to move somewhere far, far away. I think. I don't really care anymore. Though, I'm scared. I've never been to High School. I've never been in a school. My parents home-schooled me and I have to say that I am pretty smart. So, I'm a freshman...and I heard of all the stories about High School. One wrong move...you're dead.  
  
But it's not like _that_.  
  
Right?  
  
**Couple of Weeks Later**  
  
"Here's your schedule. Have a nice day." the secretary told me as she chewed her bubblegum. She doesn't care if I dropped dead. No one in this school does. It's the first day of school, and I hate Roscoe High already. I've only been here for 2 minutes though...still...  
  
"I'M PURPLE!" I heard someone cheer out. Purple? What? A color? Is that good or something?  
  
"Well, I'm Green. Not that bad." I heard someone say as I passed him or her. They stopped then stared at me. "New girl." they whispered. "A _Gold_ perhaps?"  
  
_Gold_? _Purple_? _Green_? Roscoe High has issues. I thought as I walked over to my locker, which the secretary had given me. Two boys were leaning on the locker next to mine. One was tall; the other was shorter. They both had brown hair. Or was it black?  
  
"I got a Yellow. What about you Ted?"  
  
"Yellow..."  
  
I heard a sigh. Two sighs in fact. They must be disappointed.  
  
"Uh…" I said as I opened my locker. "What's with all the colors?"  
  
They stared at me. With _big _eyes. Was I like...an alien or something? I was really getting freaked out.  
  
"New girl?" I heard the Ted guy say to the other one, who nodded. "Well, I'm Ted. He's Ed. Look at that envelope in your locker. Now."  
  
They said it was like an order, so I glanced down and saw a small white envelope, just on the floor. I knelt down and picked it up, then opened it. There was just a Gold piece of paper in there. I didn't get it. Everyone I met called me weird and strange. They haven't ever gone to Roscoe High.  
  
"Gold!" I heard Ed say. "It's GOLD Ted! It's really...GOLD...It looks...just like I imagined!" I looked at them with confusion and then Ed coughed and continues. "Roscoe High is a shallow, shallow school. And….a long time ago, someone thought up the idea of making colors of your social status.

"For example...if you are a purple, you are a friend with the Golds. If you are a Green, you are just a regular person. Now...if you were a Yellow, you are a nerd that doesn't really talk to the Golds. A brown is outcasts/punks/rebels...and the Golds don't ever talk to them. And the Blacks. Oh my god. The blacks. I don't think anyone has been a Black. Except that _one _kid."  
  
"What happens to the Blacks?" I asked. I was getting more curious by the second.  
  
"They are shunned. By _everyone_. If anyone talks to them...they're shunned too. You had to do something bad to be a Black. The Golds make the Blacks' lives living hells." Ted told me, as Ed shuddered with fright.  
  
"Whoa. Pretty serious huh? But - wait -- who are the Golds? What are the Golds?" I glanced at my paper. Was I like...famous...or something?  
  
"The Golds..." Ed said, with excitement in his voice. "…are the most popular people in the school. They are the Golds for 4 years in total. Everyone worships them. Even the _teachers _love them. They are rich and beautiful. Anyway, last year, the Senior Golds graduated...and they went to the Junior High, that's connected to the High School, and picked 2 girls and 3 boys.

"They couldn't find another girl that was cool enough to be a Gold. So, the new boys of the school are Greens, automatically. But the new _girls_...they are Golds...in training that is. They have one week to prove to the other Golds that they should be a Gold. And guess what?"  
  
"What?" I blinked. This was way too much to handle.  
  
"There are 3 new girls. Including you! If you're a Gold, you are famous! The Golds right now are Kim, the leader, Audrey, Travis, Ray and Robbie. Snobs...but everyone wants to be them!" Ted explained. Whoa. I could be a Gold? No way...I shook my head. Get it together Lily, who cares if you're a Gold or not? Though…it would be kinda sweet.

As I was deep in thought, I heard a screech from a girl. My head shot up and I saw the hall was cleared and some people were walking down. The Golds, I thought. They looked like it. The two girls were really pretty and the guys...I blushed. God, they're cute. Actually, they're gorgeous. _Now_ I get why they are Golds.  
  
"Good morning everyone." one of the girls said. Kim. It looked like a Kim. She looked like she was the leader. As she smiled at people, she noticed me. I turned red as her eyes locked onto me. Turning her head, she whispered something to the other Golds. They walked over to me. Ed and Ted were hysterical with happiness.  
  
"You're the new girl eh?" Kim asked me, a devious smile on her face. She and snobby...not someone I would like to hang out with. But…it's High School, right? Only shallow people get anywhere in _this _world.  
  
"Yeah. Lily. Lily Randall." I forced a smile.  
  
"Did they explain the rules of the game?" Kim motioned toward Ed and Ted.  
  
"Game?"  
  
"The game of the colors, of High School silly. Do you want to be a Gold?" she asked. It was silent. No one even breathed.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I wouldn't mind." Oh god. I just said something so stupid. I heard someone bust up with laughter. The boys, Ray, Robbie, and Travis were cracking up. Oops. I thought.  
  
"Yeah? Sure? Don't get so enthusiastic about the whole thing!" one of them said.  
  
"Quiet Ray! Oh yes...this is Audrey, Ray, Robbie and Travis." she pointed them out. "Oh...I'm Kim."  
  
It was really weird. The first day, my first real day of high school and I'm in the shallowest high school ever.  
  
_Great_.

* * *

Heh. Fun fun fun for everyone.  
  
Allie


	3. Last Hope

**Disclaimer: **Still don't owe RFR.

**

* * *

**

**Lily's POV**  
  
This was insane. This was totally, totally, _totally _stupid. So why did I pretend like I enjoyed it? Was everyone else's shallow-ness rubbing off on me? I was in some room, poorly lit, with the Golds surrounding me. It was the "Gold" room or something. No one but the Golds and Golds-in-training were aloud in it. And guess who's a trainee? Moi.  
  
"Alright." Kim announced, making everyone silent. "Lily Randall. The new girl. Lucky you. You're our last hope Lila an-"  
  
"It's Lily." I interrupted. Kim looked at me with her shiny eyes, her mouth curving upwards into a smile. Not a welcoming one. A don't-ever-interrupt-me-_ever _smile. I shut up and saw that Ray was trying to hide his laughter. I glared at him, but it didn't work. I was still just a trainee. He didn't care what I thought. Yet.  
  
"Anyway...Lily..." she spat out the name Lily as if to say, Are you happy now? I was. "You're our last hope." Last hope? I pondered. What about the other girls? But I was silent still because I really didn't want to see that smile of Kim's. Scary. I shuddered at the thought as Kim continued with her little speech. "The Golds need to have some qualites that you _need _to have."  
  
"First of all, poise..." Audrey put a book on her head and she walked around, with grace and charm.  
  
"Politeness..." Travis politely helped Audrey when the book fell of her head.  
  
"Charisma..." Robbie started saying a speech, without even stuttering.  
  
"Brains..." Ray went up to the chalkboard and started answering super-hard problems. I gasped. Kind of hard to believe that Ray is smart...  
  
"Looks..." Audrey took out a pocket mirror and smiled a sexy smile. The boys did the same. God, are they conceited or _what_? I thought to myself.  
  
"A good sense of humor..." Ray started cracking jokes and they all laughed together.  
  
"Loyalty, and of course popularity." Kim turned to me. "Do you want to become a Gold Lily? Will you take the first task?"  
  
I squirmed in my seat. It was so surprising that I would become popular. I would have people worshiping me. I would have guys asking me out. Wow. But then my brain started working again.  
  
"Um, first, before I accept or decline...what did you mean by last hope? What about the other new girls?" I asked.  
  
Kim was about to say something, when Travis interrupted her. "We checked them out. One's a Japanese girl, and the other's a nerd."  
  
Ray couldn't help but put his two cents in. "We couldn't understand the Japanese girl and we just gave the nerdy girl a Yellow slip."  
  
"But you Lily, you have spunk." _Spunk_? I listened to Travis, not knowing if that was a compliment or insult. "And you're cute."  
  
Audrey then put her arm through Travis' and then said playfully, "What about me?"  
  
"Your cuter." Travis smiled and then they went in their own world.  
  
"Oh yes. Travis and Audrey are going out. So are Robbie and I. Ray...Ray's...Ray's a playboy I guess you could say." Kim said with a smirk; I looked at Ray who was winking at some pretty girls out the window. Kim's right on target, I thought, grinning to myself.  
  
"So? Lily? Will you do it?" Kim asked once again and then the entire spotlight was on me.  
  
Should I do it? I thought. I never excepted I would become a shallow, popular person on my first day of school. I wasn't really sure. I mean...some people would die for this chance. And I didn't want to get on the Golds' enemy list, so I sighed, and then said,  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

* * *

O.o Poor Lily. She has no choice! Well, thanks for replying guys...you totally ROCK! Ew. I sound...stupid. Very, very stupid.  
  
BUT I AM STUPID!  
  
Allie


	4. The First Task

****

**Disclaimer and A/N:** Hi guys! Guess what? I still don't own RFR and May 14 was my birthday..I is...uhm...13? NO! 12! Yeah! Let's go part-yyy! Or, we can just read the next chapter of The Gold Paper!

* * *

****

**Lily's POV**  
  
"Alright Lily. The first task is to see if you are good with people, and could easily become a Gold and make speeches and all that junk. SO!" Kim said as she sat on the table, looking at the clock. It seemed like the Gold room was getting smaller and smaller. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Why did I have to be here? Why did I have to be the new girl? "You, Lily, are going to run for Class President. But, so is Ray."  
  
Ray?! I couldn't beat him; that was impossible! Everyone would vote for him.  
  
"Yes, yes. I know, I know. It's impossible. But YOU have to beat him! And when you do, well, if you do, then I'll get some Yellows to do the work. Don't you worry. Well...there is _one _thing. You aren't going to have anyone on your side...yet. You are going to have to get some people to help you. I DON'T CARE," Kim started yelling as she threw her hands up, "IF IT'S A BROWN OR A PURPLE OR WHATEVER. You just need to win. You can fight dirty if you want. But be warned...I don't like cheaters."  
  
And with that, Kim started walking out the door, leaving me alone with the other Golds.  
  
"Don't worry." Audrey smiled at me. She seemed so nice and so kind. Not like...Kim... "Kim's just a bit bossy sometimes but she's real fun to be around. You just need to get to know her."  
  
"Yeah," added Travis. "Sometimes Kim can be a real rich witch, but you get used to it." Travis seemed more like the quiet type. Outspoken when he need to be, yes, but always keeping his feelings to himself. He was so interesting. I bet a lot of girls like him. He seemed to be really in love with Audrey. I could just tell by the soft look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah. Also, Ray can be bossy too. Don't let him become class president!" Robbie stage-whispered to me. Then, Ray hit him playfully on the shoulder, smirking. Robbie laughed and so did everyone else.  
  
_Whoa_.  
  
At first, you get the impression that they are like celebrities, really sophisticated and all. But then, once you get to know them, you find out they are really just normal kids. Normal people just wanting to fit in. And I was about to become one of them.  
  
Ray interrupted my thoughts by saying, "Still, she has no chance. She'll never beat me. She's still a stupid newbie at all these things. Watch out honey," Ray leaned into my face, his eyes with this spark in his eyes that made me shut up. "Things might get a bit too painful for someone like you." Then, he stood back up and snickered. I could feel my face turning red. Did he just say I was weak?  
  
I got up and leaned in _his _face. "I wonder why you even got to be a Gold! You're so _conceited_! And a jerk that probably even can't get on his own without his loyal fanclub." I spat out the words as I watched his surprised expression on his face, which turned to a smirk. Ray took his hand and put it on my cheek, still smiling.  
  
"I like you. You got spunk." I blinked, and stopped moving. His face...was so close to mine. But, all he did was slap my cheek softly then get his bag and walk out. Everyone else followed him. When they left, I turned around and put my hand to my heart.  
  
I looked out the window and saw them leave. My eyes were fixed out Ray. What is this feeling? Why is my heart beating so fast? I thought nervously. Why am I so excited?  
  
I shook my head. Why would I like that arrogant idiot? As my mind debated whether I liked him or not, I ambled out of the room and went home from my first day of school.  
  
**Next Day**  
  
I gulped some orange juice down my throat as my parents looked at my in awe. I was eating my eggs in 2 seconds; my toast in 1 and my juice was disappearing faster than the animals that are endangered. So I was in a hurry, what's the big deal? Well, it is a big deal when I have to tell the principal that I wanted to be the class president and get some people to help me. Those Ed and Ted people might help me. I hope.  
  
"So, sweetheart," my father began, reading the newspaper, trying to stare at my eat my food rudely, "How's high school?"  
  
I stop then look at him, my eyes narrow. "It's great." I said with no excitement in my voice whatsoever. I looked at my watch, and then jumped up. "See you mom, dad! I gotta go!" I gave them a quick kiss than ran out of the door.  
  
I hated this. I had to do a bunch of tasks; at least, that's what the Golds said. It was like..6 long, long tasks. Dammit. I thought as I walked in the halls of Roscoe High. I saw Ed and Ted leaning on the lockers, laughing at what I bet is a totally immature joke.  
  
"Hey! Ed! Ted!" I said as I walked over. The stopped laughing and then stared at me like I was an angel or something. "I need a favor. Can you help me become class president?"  
  
"Is that one of the tasks?" Ed asked.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Well, every year, when there is a new girl or boy...they always have tasks. Sometimes they are short and sometimes they are long. Wow Lily. You have it rough." Ted said, opening his locker.  
  
"Rougher than you think. Ray is against me." I said, dully, opening my locker. They just stared at me, with their jaws open.  
  
"Whoa! Kim _hates_ you!" Ted yelled, and some people turned to look. I just glared at the people then turned my attention back at Ed and Ted, as if to ask, What? "Well, you see Lily...usually the tasks aren't THAT hard! I mean...Ray has tons and tons of fan girls." Ed pointed at some girls that were wearing buttons that said I heart Ray. Oh my god...I thought. That's so pathetic.  
  
"You must have done something to make Kim hate you." Ed told me, shaking his head, as if to pity me.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" I screeched. And it was true. I just came to Roscoe High and was picked to be a Gold! Is that my fault?! What did I do?! My mind was sinking with ideas.  
  
"Oh well...it's okay. We'll help you." They put their hands on my shoulders. "You'll win." I smiled at them.  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
But, my mind was still thinking hard. What did I do to un-please the Queen Bee or Kim? And why was my heart beating when Ray talked to me? I sighed.

I hated High School.

* * *

Heh heh. I love this.  
  
Please reply! Reply because of my birthday! Give me that as a present!!!  
  
Allie


	5. Proving Herself

Disclaimer: I don't. Stop rubbing it in.

* * *

**Ray's POV  
**  
Vote 4 Lily! Posters said. They were on lockers, walls, and tables everywhere. I saw people with Lily buttons. Wow. That little newbie wasn't half bad. I wonder whom she got to help her?  
  
"VOTE FOR LILY!" I heard someone say out of a microphone. My eyes looked over to the left and I saw Ed and Ted...Yellows. At least Lily got some nerds to help her. They have smart and got brains to help her become the best. But, I have fan girls.  
  
"Ray!" some Purples squealed. I looked over to them, and they were smiling sheepishly at me. They had two buttons. One that said Vote for Ray and the other that said I LOVE RAY! It was kind of flattering, but a bit...psycho at the same time. I smiled at them and they gushed with happiness. "Um, Ray...we just wanted to say we have your speech and posters ready."  
  
I smiled again, which made them squeal. "Thank you so much ladies." As I took the papers that they handed to me, they departed, saying happily, "He called us _ladies_!" It was actually a pretty good deal. I'm nice to them and then they make my speeches, buttons, posters, everything.  
  
God, I loved being popular. I didn't have my eye on anyone really...except Lily was really interesting. From the moment I met her, she was sarcastic and funny and I could see her roll her eyes at Kim, when she wasn't looking...which was pretty brave.  
  
"Brennan." I heard Lily's voice, and I turned to see her standing there, with a smug look on her face.  
  
"Randall." I greeted her, just like she greeted me...with sarcasm.  
  
"Are we enemies or something now?" Lily asked me. Her blonde hair was in a green bandana, and she was wearing a green mini skirt and a white shirt that showed her belly button. Oh yes folks. Audrey has been working on Lily to make her look just like a Gold.  
  
I shrugged. I didn't really want an enemy. But...I could tell it would be fun, fighting with her. So, I opened my mouth and said, "Why not?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at me, like I was an immature fourth grader. "So...you hate me..." Lily looked away from my eyes, a smirk on her face.  
  
"No. I don't _hate_ you."  
  
"You love me then huh?" Her eyes were gleaming.  
  
"Lily, you do pry into other people's business well _don't_ you?"  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"I hardly know you. How am I supposed to fall in love with you?" I said, and then I walked away, rolling MY eyes. She's so wannabe-ish. But, at the same time, she's smart and clever. I think she'll make a good Gold.

**Lunchtime**  
  
I walked to the Gold table. It was, of course, where I sat everyday with all the other Golds. It was the place to be. The purples surrounded us, then the Greens were just spread apart, the Yellows sat together and the Browns sat alone. As usual. Then I heard someone at the microphone. It was Mr. Waller.  
  
"We are going to have the speeches of the candidates of Class President spoken today. Mr. Brennan? Mr. Randall?" he said, nodding toward us. So, Lily and me walked side-by-side going up there. She smiled, as if to say, you go first. Which I did.  
  
"Hello fellow classmates. I should become your class president because I will try to do what I should do! I will get better food for _everyone_in the cafeteria! Not just for the Golds! I will try to get newer textbooks and better equipment. If you vote for _me_, Ray Brennan, you won't be sorry!" an outburst of cheers came out when I finished the last sentence. I then smiled my award-winning smile then made my way back to my table. When I sat down, Lily started her speech:  
  
"I'm not going to judge you guys if I become class president. I will try to get everyone equal." I heard a yeah right. And the person who did say that was right. The Color Code was never going to be change.  
  
"Okay...maybe not that far, but I will try to get better books and equipment to improve people's studies. I'll try to make everyone have a voice! You Browns over there...it's not far that you always have to sit in the dusty corner of the lunchroom! You should have a voice!" I heard some people saying, yeah and agreeing with Lily.  
  
"So this concludes my speech. And by the way -- Ray's fan girls? -- If Ray becomes president, you'll never get to see him. He'll be too busy. You might want to vote for me so you can see his wonderful face and smile!" There was a silence for a minute, but then there were cheers from the Purples and the Browns starting chanting "Lil-y! Lil-y!" I couldn't believe it! They actually _liked _her!  
  
When she came back to our table, she smiled at everyone. Kim smirked. "You have what it takes. That last thing you said was pure genius. The fan girls will so vote for you now."  
  
"Yeah, I gotta say Randall...you're sharp." Robbie smiled at Lily, who was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Thank you," she said, sitting next to Audrey, who held out her hand for a high five.  
  
What?! Everyone liked her now! Kim was actually impressed! A shocked look appeared on my face, but it turned into a content appearance. She really was going to become a good Gold.  
  
Well, Randall, you've proved yourself _this_ time... I thought, glancing at Lily laughing with Travis and Audrey then turned my attention to Kim, who had a smug look on her face. But what about _next_ time?

* * *

Thanks for the replies guys!!!  
  
-Allie 


	6. Catfight

**Dlsclaimer:** Don't owe. Don't sue.

**

* * *

**

****

**Travis' POV**  
  
Lily, drinking her imported water, that Audrey gave her, spat it out. She regretted it indeed. The water was all over Audrey's face. Taking her napkin, she dapped her face, as Lily blushed uncontrollably. I tried to keep my laughter from escaping my mouth,  
  
"I am _so _sorry! But, going to those poise and manner classes? I already _have_ perfect manners Audrey!" Lily said. Lily was currently wearing navy jeans and white shirt with the words "Like plus Like equals Love". Courtesy of Audrey.

We were in Mickey's and Audrey was trying to get Lily to come with her at her afternoon classes. Doesn't she know that Audrey is just trying to help her become a better Gold?  
  
I looked at Audrey, who had a "look" on her face. A "look" is what Audrey's classic for. This look was the uh-huh-not-really look. "Lily-kins," she tried to coax her. Lily-kins? I thought. That was actually pretty catchy, "You just spit water on my face and didn't even give me a napkin."  
  
I nodded as Audrey wiped her face, then put some lipstick on perfectly, smacking her lips together. "She's right, Lily-kins." Lily gave me a disgusted look, as if to say don't call me that!

Her look looked familiar...it was Audrey's look! God, Lily is a great wannabe...but she knows the ropes already. She learns quickly, if I do say so myself. It was kind of like what Ray said while we were walking home together. 'She's really interesting.' I snorted. It seemed like Ray had a tiny crush on Lily.  
  
"So, today. 5. Meet me at the corner of Main Street. Got it?" Audrey said, her chair screeching as it got up. I followed after her, and I heard protests from Lily such as, B-but, NO. I can't! I have to baby-sit...but after a while, she got over it and just plain pouted. Audrey didn't pay attention to it. Neither did anyone else.  
  
So, finally when 5 o'clock rolled around, I was there on the corner with Audrey. Lily was late, Audrey was pissed, and I was enjoying this. It was 5:01 when Lily showed up. Yeah, that's _late _in Audrey- terms. "You're late." Audrey said, ticked off.  
  
"It's only 5:01!" Lily retorted, trying to keep her dignity. Sorry Lily- kins, but when my honeybunch gets mad...she gets mad.  
  
"Whatever." Audrey said coldly and then strutted off, as we followed. Lily looked kind of miserable; she wanted to be Audrey's friend, but after the spitting-water-on-her-face and being one minute late...I didn't really think that she would become her chum anytime soon.

I caught a glimpse of Audrey's face and it was the, 'who-does-she-think-she-is-standing-me-up- when-I-have-more-social-status?' look. And then after Lily was just walking there looking depressed, she blinked a couple of times and looked up at me.  
  
She tried to ask politely to me, "What're you doing here?"  
  
I was about to say, just here for the ride, but Audrey was so pissed, she swerved around, and then half-yelled, "He's. My. Boyfriend. And he's a Gold and he's here to see that you don't act up. Kim's orders." she turned around again, and then quietly said, "Though you've already acted up enough."  
  
I guess Lily was just really angry, or she was really, really humiliated or just really, really, really annoyed at Audrey's attitude. It didn't really matter which one, but she didn't half-yell this comment folks. She yelled it. "BITCH."  
  
That stopped Audrey cold. "_What_ did you just call me?" her voice was calm, and she didn't even turn around yet. She was just standing there, and Lily was just right behind her. No one was moving. You could hear the wind. The other people did take notice, but they just quickly went into a shop or pretended they didn't say anything.  
  
Lily's voice wobbled as she said, "I called you a, a..". but then she stood up straight with a firm voice. "A bitch! I said I was sorry about the incident before and I was only one minute late. I don't get you!

"And then when I try to ask your boyfriend here a question," she jabbed a finger at me, "A measly question, you yel at me! So yeah, I called you a bitch because you _are_ acting like one!" Then she took a deep breath. Wow Lily...I thought.  
  
Then, Audrey turned around, a pleasant look on her face. She planted her hands on Lily's shoulders and smiled. "_Awesome_ Lily!" It took me a minute to figure out what happened and when I did, I started clapping. The newbie just stood there, blinking and was totally lost.

"You see Lily, this was a test…we Golds need to see if you have the attitude! When someone treats you wrong you have stand up for yourself. You did that. Nice job!"  
  
Lily was still shocked. "Oh...my...god..." she whispered. I could tell she thought the Golds were totally insane.  
  
"And, I _am _a bitch for your information. Everyone tells me that." my girlfriend said, a grin still planted on her face.  
  
"But…? Wait...? That was a _test_?" Lily was still trying to put the pieces together.  
  
I nodded and then spoke, "Kim has still a bunch lined up for you. So be on your toes." I checked my watch. "Oh shi-we are going to be late. Come on, Destinee doesn't tolerate tardiness." Destinee was the owner of the place and she was worse than Audrey.

Actually Audrey could stand being stood up but sometimes when she's in a bad mood she gets pissed, kind of like before. But Destinee...she was hell. _Pure_ evil. Why Audrey took her class, I'll never know.  
  
Audrey grabbed Lily's hand, which was still just confused. I guess after calling Audrey a bitch and then being congratulated for it must have been odd. Then after 10 minutes, we came to a nice big building which lots of windows. We entered, our faces flushed. Destinee, the teacher was standing right there, not looking too happy.  
  
Oh _crap_.

* * *

Hahahaha! It's weird isn't it? Audrey pretends to be mad at Lily, then Lily calls her a bitch, and then Audrey congratulates her...  
  
Next chapter: Destinee's Class  
  
-Allie 


	7. Destinee's Class

**Lily's POV**  
  
"You're late..." Destinee [I've always thought that that was a weird name: A/N] said, walking towards us, with a grim look on her face that meant business. And you know, right after that "test" I didn't want to do this. Actually, to put it politely, I'VE NEVER WANTED TO DO THIS. Did I really want to become a Gold that much? Was this kind of cruel torture really what I wanted. I looked at Travis then darted my eyes at Audrey. If I didn't want to become a social outcast YES.  
  
Audrey looked down and was flustered. "Yes...I know Destinee. I'm sorry. We got held up."  
  
Destinee didn't care if we dropped dead, by the looks of her face. Her shoes clicked as she turned around but kept her eyes sharp right on us. "Held up? Well then, come with me." Audrey let out a breath of relief and Travis just held his hand to his heart. Was Destinee really that evil? Would see really kill me if I was late again? And since I wasn't a Gold yet...oh Lord help me. We followed Destinee to a large room, that said, "**Golds**" on a big large peice of paper and then I saw another sign, "Reserved." Wait a second..this HUGE ROOM was reserved for the GOLDS?! It had lots of tables and many books, and there was this large table with tea on it. Tea?  
  
I quickly rushed up to Travis and then whispered, "Tea?!" I hated tea. I hated it. I hated this. What did I ever do to deserve such misery and pain? Travis just grinned. I knew what his face was saying, "Oh well, poor you. I don't care! I like to see you tortured." I punched him gently in the air and mumbled, "Thanks."  
  
Destinee quickly walked toward me and put her hands SMACK on my face. Wha-- ? I thought and was about to punch her. "Well! Lookie here. A new trainee? What I just did newbie...is the WRONG way to great somebody. You curtisy someone or hold out your hand." Destinee did both and I shook her hand with uneasiness as I scanned her. Destinee was a short lady with long locks of Gold. I snorted at the fact it was the color Gold...maybe she was an old Gold? Oh whatever, I thought. She was wearing a dress. A long, nice pink dress...the kind your parents want you to wear. I was taller than her, but she looked stronger than me. And believe me...I was getting uncomfortable.  
  
Audrey tried to help me by doing hand motions. She put her hand to her mouth and then pointed to me and then mouthed say your name. Ah! It hit me. I smiled sweetly at Destinee and said, "I'm Lily Randell. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Destinee smiled back, but it was like an evil smile. It scared the bejesus out of me. "Destinee Brockhollow." Brockhollow? Okay, I don't even want to KNOW how that name came up. "The pleasure is all mine." Oh, smooth, I thought.  
  
"So, uh, Ms. Brockhollow--" I started, glancing around. Why was I here again?  
  
Destinee's tounge clicked against her mouth. "Mrs. Brockhollow," she briskly said, and without a word she walked over to Audrey. Oh great. I just said the wrong thing to MRS. Brockhollow. I'm doomed. She whispered something to Audrey then turned to me. "You might not know but I taught every Gold manners. The first Golds were friends of mine and I made them perfect." Brag much? I thought. I really didn't care MRS. Brockhollow. "I was actually part of choosing the Golds..." she drouned on. Wait a sec--she helped chose the new Gold?! Oh shizzle ma nizzle [lol, i wanted to say that sorry] I'm doomed. After saying Ms. Brockhollow to MRS. Brockhollow...it's all over. "So, Lily..."  
  
"Call me MS. Randell." I retorted to her, with some attitude. Travis smiled at me; Audrey looked appalled and Mrs. Brockhollow looked ticked. But I quickly added on, "If you want to I mean."  
  
Destinee glared at me. "I'll use Lily instead." Oo, strike ONE for me. "Anyway, first off we have to do manners. It seems," Destinee gave me a look again. What is with these people? They all have these looks...they annoy me so much. "YOU need them." Oh no she didn't! I really wanted to punch, SMACK, right across the face...but I guess I had to be on my best behavor. "First off, poise. Travis!" she clapped her hands and Travis took some books of the table and then put them on my head. "Walk from there to here." Destinee was 3 feet away, and it seemed like no problem. But I stood up straight, put the books in perfect alingment and then walked gracefully. I don't think anyone knows this, but I had to have poise classes when I visited my grandmother. It was bad man, it was really hard to do. But at least they come in handy.  
  
When I reached Destinee, Audrey and Travis clapped. Destinee frowned. I could tell what she was thinking. 'How the hell could she DO that?' I just smiled, took the books of my head, and stood there, waiting for the next task. I only learned poise at my grandmothers, so I didn't know any other manners. So, I'm dead.  
  
"Next," Destinee said. "Let's have some tea." Oh Lord, I thought, walking over to the table and sitting down. We sat there for a few minutes. Destinee looked as if I was doing something wrong. I saw Travis using a hand motion...he was holding a tea pot and then poring tea into a cup and--- OH!  
  
I smiled sweetly at Destinee and held up the tea pot. "Would you like some tea?" Destinee nodded, handing her cup to me. I did it very slowly, and when I was finished, I asked, "Any sugar? Milk?"  
  
"No thank you. I prefer it the way it is." I handed her the cup and then gave some tea to myself, trying not to slurp as I sipped it carefully. When Destinee finished her tiny little sip, she started throwing questions at me. "So, Lily, do you have any siblings?"  
  
"No." [In my story, she's an only child.]  
  
"Oh really" Her eyebrows went up a little. "So where are you from?"  
  
"Californa. I was home-schooled my whole life."  
  
"Really?" Destinee's eyebrows went up. "Californa?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes. It was very exciting there. Never a dull moment."  
  
"And Canada, on the other hand, isn't."  
  
I blinked. "Oh no!" I protested. "Canada's great. I really love it here." Still, after my protests I knew I had gotten Strike two.  
  
"You look very smart. Shame you wasted it on..._home schooling_." She put stress on the last words of the sentence.  
  
Oh. I cannot believe she did that to me. I know I have two strikes but I know what she was thinking, 'Deary me, she must be POOR.' "Actually, MRS. Brockhollow, I got a LOT of education when I was home schooled. I had my parents that took care of me 24/7 and I had the proper teaching." I said, confident, but then mumbled, so she could hear, "I wish _you_ could have gotten it."  
  
The eyebrows, this time, went WAY up. She looked as if she was about to bite my head of, but I smiled once again and then asked, holding the tea pot, "More tea?"  
  
Sorry Destinee, I had gotten a home run this time.  
  
Basically, for the next hour, we did more manners stuff and blah blah blah. She taught me how to speak clearly, and stuff like that. I had a stupid grin stuck on my face after I had won the battle. Destinee seemed to not like my presence, but what did I care?  
  
Afterwords, Travis and Audrey grinned happily. "Great job," Travis said. "You really got her with that 'proper teaching' and that beautiful mumble."  
  
"I couldn't believe you got away with it! You just smiled before she could say anything and asked, 'More tea?' I thought I was going to crack up." Audrey said, giving me her approval.  
  
I was getting closer and closer to becoming a Gold. I had to win over Kim still.  
  
And I _knew_ it wasn't gonna be easy.  
  
---------  
  
-Allie 


	8. The Cheerleader Fangirls

**Robbie's POV**  
  
God...so much fuss about Lily, I thought as I punched a Lily balloon. She really must want to be a Gold. I sighed. I never wanted to be a Gold...but my girlfriend Kim forced me to. I'm not a Mr. Popular kind of dude, but when I started going out with Kim...everyone wanted to know about what I liked and what my opinions were...weird. And when highschool came, Kim, obviously, was chosen. And without any second thoughts, I was too. I said no at first, but then Kim threatened me. What was a guy to do?  
  
But then I realized it was really fun. Lots and lots of perks, never being made fun of...everyone cared about you...it was like Highschool paradise! I have good friends, Audrey and Travis are really fun to hang out with. Lily, sometimes got on my nerves...but she was new and didn't know right from wrong. I hope she understands that being a Gold is harder than hard but you still have to realize you have to be true to yourself.  
  
"Robbie, hun, you look spaced out. Thinking about your corny-ness again?" I heard a familar voice say. I swerved around and saw Kim standing there, smiling her devious smile. I smiled back.  
  
"Is my corny poems and thoughts too much for you?" I said, moving in.  
  
"You write poems?" Kim asked. "That's a bit too...much...but I still love you." Kim moved her head in and we kissed softly, then she pulled away gently. "I would love you no matter what..."  
  
I thought for a moment, just staring into her eyes. "If I wasn't a Gold, and wasn't popular, and didn't take the job...would you still love me Kim?" It felt like hours until she spoke. The busy hallway became quiet as the bell rang, but we didn't move. Naturally, we didn't have to. Wonderful perks.  
  
Kim glanced away, but my hand touched her chin, twisting it so our eyes made contact. "I..." her eyes softened. "I would still love you." And then she gave me another kiss, pulled away, putting her hands on her hips. "No more lovey-dovey Robbie. I need you to help me. Lily's some of the toughest tests, and I have some more, but I need you to help me." She turned but still talked to me. Oh great...having a girlfriend that has more power than you is not fun, let me tell you.  
  
I sighed, as if a sign that I was giving in. "Alright...what do we have to do?" Kim grinned, walked toward me and explained in a whisper so no one else would here. Whoa..I thought, My girlfriend is so mean. If I dump her what will happen? Poor Lily, poor Lily...  
  
-At Lunchtime-  
  
Lily stormed up to the Gold table, angry as Hell. "Whoa, guys, this is living proof there IS a Tiger Lily!" Glaring at Ray, Lily pressed her lips together and plopped herself on the chair, grinding her teeth together. "Oh, Lily, don't DO that..." Ray said in a "motherly" voice. "Dearie me, your beautiful pearly teeth is going to be gone someday! What is EVER gonna happen to you now! You'll never get a husband! Oh this will not do..." Audrey giggled while Travis snickered. Lily shot him another look.  
  
"I just heard that I'm failing French, Math, and English!" I'm so sorry Lily...but it IS a test... Audrey and Travis glanced at me, I gave them a little nod. Kim just sat there, chewing her apple in perfection, as if she wasn't even part of the convorsation.  
  
Audrey put her hand through her hair, looking at Travis. "Travis, that means she can't become a Gold...right?" Travis nodded and Audrey added on, "Lily, you have to have perfect grades. What are you going to do now?"  
  
Sighing, Lily looked defeated. I felt sorry for her. "I'm toast..." she mumbled. Then, Kim jumped in.  
  
"Oh, Lily! I almost forgot! You have to do a test to see if you're smart enough for the Golds! It's 1 test, 100 questions." Kim took another bite of her apple. "Tough questions about science, math, you know..." Another bite. "Due tomorrow."  
  
I saw Ray smirk his own little smirk while Lily's eyes bugged out majorly. "T-tomorrow? But! I have homework and I need to study for the next tests in French! And math and English and..." Kim just gave her a sharp look. She sighed and covered her head with her hands. Poor poor Lily.  
  
Heh.  
  
Oh crap! I'm turning into Kim...I can just see in her eyes that she's lovin' every minute of this! But that's why I love her, I thought and then walked over to where my mean girlfriend was sitting and smiled at her and took her hand. She stopped chewing and gnawing on the apple and looked up and smiled back, kind of like old times. The times when we just sat in the park, holding hands, staring at the blue sky...glancing at each other sometimes...  
  
"God. I hate this.." I heard Ray proclaim, inturrupting my wonderful gaze with Kim. Lily wasn't listening, she was still feeling sorry for herself, but the other Golds were interested. Ray was rich, popular and smart. Why did he hate this? Audrey and Travis shrugged at each other but I looked behind Ray and saw what was annoying him. Fangirls. I nudged Audrey and pointed at the five or four girls running up to Ray. Kim snickered. I could see the unfortunate boy looking at his watch. "Three...two...one." Lily finally glanced up. "It's hell-time."  
  
"RAYYY!" you heard a girl squeal, wrapping her arms around Ray. "Want to see our new cheer?" Oo, I thought, shaking my head. It's the CHEERLEADER fangirls. I looked at their uniforms. Pink mini-skirts and a white sweater- type shirt that had a picture of Ray. The cheerleader fangirls were the most obsessive over Ray. They weren't really legal cheerleaders...not for Roscoe, but they made cheers for Ray. They hated anyone that got in their way. Ray looked up at the cieling and sighed and slightly nodded his head.  
  
Super-grins came onto the girl faces and they started chanting,   
"Ray, Ray,   
We love him,   
The Roscoe hottie of the year!   
Ray, Ray,   
We love him,   
If you get in our way,   
We'll kill youuu!!!"  
  
It didn't rhyme and you could see terror on his face while Lily snorted and laughed hysterically. I think I saw tears in her eyes. I can't blame her though...these fangirls were...were...pathetic, yes that's the word. And they said their names to Ray, hoping he would remember...but, alas, he didn't.  
  
"That was great, Rachel, Jill, Molly, Tessa.." he said, blinking.  
  
"No, no..." the girl that he called Rachel said, "I'M Ruth! You can call me Ruthy!" Ruthy winked at him. "And THIS is Jessica, not Jill!" Jill--I mean Jessica waved slightly to him. "And Melissa and Teresa, but everyone calls her Terry. Silly boy. School must be affecting your brain." Ruthy said soothingly, gently touching his hair, giving him a smile worth remembering.  
  
Lily stopped her hysterical laughter and looked up; face burning and her eyes had fire in them. Audrey and Travis kind of grinned and nudged each other. Kim gave a happy, evil expression. I smiled knownily. Glaring at Ruthy, Lily got up, scooting her chair. "Hey, why don't you get off of him? He obviously doesn't like you."  
  
Silence came into cafeteria; the people that weren't even caring looked up. Finally, Jessica broke the ice. "Lily Randell." The fangirls slithered over to her, giving her a cold stare.  
  
"What's _your_ problem Lily?" Terry said, her arms crossed, her eyes narrow.  
  
"I think I can do whatever I want without YOUR promission Ms. Randell." Ruthy said, the stare continuing.  
  
"It's just that maybe he doesn't like YOU. And what's with your cheer? 'The Roscoe Hottie of the year?'" Lily started mimiking there childish, yet amusing moves. "'We'll kill you?' And anyway, what's YOUR problem? You're just a bunch of boy-crazy psychos!"  
  
Ouch.  
  
_That_ hit a nerve. For sure.  
  
But they didn't respond; Ruthy turned red and then snapped her fingers and twirled around. Terry, Melissa and Jessica followed, angerily. Lily breathed out and everyone around her started whispering. Ray gave her a thumbs up and whispered. "Thank you. That'll get 'em off my back for...2 days tops." The winner of the battle shrugged and sat down, mumbling on how she would get all her homework done.  
  
Maybe Lily would make a good Gold. She was a bit too cocky sometimes though...I thought to myself, smirking at the fangirls walking away.

* * *

Uhm, well...I guess maybe I have lost my touch...I rewrote this ten times...sigh OhH wElL..  
-allie 


	9. Fanmail, Threats and Queen

**Lily's POV**  
  
I rushed down the hall and then saw Ed and Ted, leaning on the lockers, talking tech talk probably. I ran over to them and then shook their shoulders, banging their heads in the lockers. Bang bang bang they went as I cried, "I need your help!" I finally stopped and watched as they held up their head. Oops. I guess I shook them too hard.  
  
"Lily? What kind of help?" Ed said, rubbing his head.  
  
Breathing out, I said, in a calm, composed voice. "Guess what guys?! I have tons of homework and now I have this 'test' that I have to complete to be a Gold. And, to make matters worse, I have been getting FAN MAIL and some angry letters from Ray's Cheerleader Fangirls."  
  
They looked suprised. "What does it say?" Ted asked. I took out a note and then gave it to them, rolling my eyes.  
  
Ed read off it. "So you think you're cool,  
So you think you're hot,  
So you THINK you're Ray's main girl,  
Well, honey, you're freakin' NOT."  
  
Ted read the next part. "What do we do to people,  
When you do what YOU do?  
It's all very simple sweetie,  
WE KILL YOU!  
  
Like, from, Ruthy, Jessica, Melissa and Terry."  
  
The two boys looked at it in confusion then back up at me. "Why are they always talking about killing people?" Ed asked. I shrugged her shoulders. The Cheerleader Fangirls were not my best friends, that's for sure. They were evil enemies. And they weren't gonna back down without a fight  
  
"Also, I've been getting fan mail that I know all Golds get, but this 'Secret Admirer' who sends me these ugly poems is starting to freak me out." Ted blinked a little and turned a pink but Ed and I didn't notice as he took the note I handed to him.  
  
"Your hair, so sweet,  
Your style can't be beat,  
You have lovely eyes,  
Just like my mother's ties.  
Lily Randall, I must confess,  
I love you more than the rest.  
You're daring and smart,  
and fun and good at art!"  
  
I was very grossed out, and inturrupted, "I'm not even good at art!"  
  
Turning the page over, he read the last part. "I love you!  
From the Rocky Mountains to The Red Sea!  
Oh, can't you see.  
I love you, so love ME!" he finished up, then added, "Well, that was scary."  
  
Shivering, I asked, "What kind of mother wears TIES?! I mean...my mother would never wear them..." Ed's ears perked up and then he looked at Ted slowly, who was trying to tip-toe away.  
  
He grabbed his best friend, pulling him back and then told me, "Guess what? I know which mother wears TIES. And that would be Ted here." I looked disturbed and took a step back, not even getting NEAR Ted. I mean, yeah, maybe as a friend but ew. A mom that wears ties? And what the heck is with this art? And the Rocky MOUNTAINS? What's you gonna do? _Yodel_ his love to me? Haha, I crack myself up.  
  
"No! You have it all wrong!" Ed let him go as he told the story. "This guy, which I will not say the name, is hopelessly in love with you Lily. He asked me to write this poem, since he knows I'm such a great poet!" Ted beamed. I raised one eyebrow in disbelief. "Okay, maybe not great. Good?" Ed shook his head. "_Kinda_ well written? A little, _mini_--"  
  
"Let's just leave it at 'totally ugly beyond belief'. And who's this 'Secret Admirer'? You know what, I don't _want_ to know about this pyscho..." I turned to Ed. "About this homework..."  
  
Ted and Ed put their arms on my shoulders and smiled. "Don't worry. We have it totally under control. Just give us the homework and we'll do it. But the test, I'm sorry, you have to it by yourself. Strict orders. And if you have any tests? Just ask the teachers to postpone them. They'll do it for the Golds. Not for Yellows, but Golds."  
  
I sighed in relief. "Thank you guys. Thank you so much. Now, let's go get that work done." They didn't move. "_Pleeeeease_?"  
  
"Thank you, Lily." they were pleased with my manners. "Now let's GO!" Ed grabbed my left arm, Ted my right and then they pulled me away at the speed of light. After a few minutes, Ted opened a door and we were in a deserted classroom. Then they let go off me and Ed ran over to a stereo and Ted brought out books while I just stood there.  
  
Ed pressed a button then said, "Let's get the party STARTED!" Then Queen started blaring out. I recongized the song. 'Don't Stop Me Now'. The two Yellows started working at enormous speed. Ah, yes, this was their 'music' to get them 'pumped.' Whatever, I thought as I took out the test Kim gave me.  
  
"Don't stop me  
Don't stop me  
Don't stop me  
Hey hey hey!  
Don't stop me  
Don't stop me  
Don't stop me  
Oh oh oh..." they sang together, doing dance moves. Ted did the disco while Ed did the robot. Ah, yes, the joys of being a Yellow. I watched them and thought, why not? And joined them, in their craziness.  
  
But I realized soon I should have never, ever done that. I should have never even danced with them, or acted like their "friend".  
  
And I was soon going to regret it.

* * *

Hi guys! Dani said I should listen to music...old music and so I listened to Queen, yes Queen. I LoOve Queen. My mom does too. She listens to it a lot and we sing along with it.

And yes. Lily has a secret admirer. Who, um, has to pay Ted to make really made poems. And what's with the 'And I was soon going to regret it.'? Well, I dunno actually.  
  
And YES! I finally got the chapter up! YAY!  
  
Allie


	10. Troubles on a River

**Chapter 9: Troubles on a River**

Disclaimer: OHH! I OWN RFR!

(waits for a couple of seconds; hears crickets)

Okay, I don't...

* * *

**Audrey's POV**

Yawning, I walked in the school of which I was a princess in. No, I wasn't egotistical. It was true. My jean skirt flowed as I walked, and top matched my make-up. I looked like I should be in Hollywood. Which is kind of ironic, with my dad being a rising TV star on the hit new TV "Rick's River", and all.

"H-hi Audrey." A Purple stuttered to me. I glanced at her, gave her a dazzling smile and then continued walking. I heard her shout random 'yay's in the background.

As I turned a corner, someone banged into me. I fell to the ground, not badly hurt, but as I glanced up, the boy (a Yellow perhaps, maybe a Green) who just crashed into looked like he was going to die. "S-s-s-sorry Audrey. I am really, really sorry!" He held his hand out to me, and I took it, and wiped my skirt off. I gave him a small smile.

"It was an accident, right? It's no biggie." He nodded, fast. I started to walk away from him and I heard him whisper, "Audrey's so nice."

Well, I am. Except when I was mad. But an accident like that didn't mean I have to go Kim-like.

"AUDREY! AUDREY! EHMAGAWD!" My head twisted and I saw Lily running, (in the outfit I told her to wear of course) like a maniac. I stopped walking and blinked at her as she sped to me. When she reached me, she started huffing and puffing. "Audrey huff I huff passed wheeze my test!"

I gave her an enormous smile. "Lily! Fantastic! You're so close to being a Gold! And, they're announcing who's President today. Don't worry, you're a shoe-in with that great speech and all." I gushed.

She blushed. "Audrey, I don't know what I would have done without you." We gave each other a hug.

"Well, well, well, Audrey, Lily. Does Travis know about this?" someone sneered. We stopped hugging and looked at Ruthy with her arms crossed, and her friends, Jessica, Melissa, and Terry.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Does Ray know you're out of your cage? Because if not, someone should really warn him." she sneered back. I grinned at Lily, and gave her a high-five.

But Ruthy just kept smiling her evil smile. "I wouldn't be celebrating too long, Lily. I would be really worried if I were you." Jessica, Melissa, and Terry cackled in the background. I felt confused. Usually Ruthy would storm off. The only thing this meant was Ruthy had dirt on her or was okay with Lily making jokes about her.

"Well, I would be really worried if I were you because I don't care." Lily retorted. Ruthy rolled her eyes and then she and her friends left. "What losers." she muttered.

I bit my lip. "Lily, I think that was a threat. And Ruthy I know Ruthy would not threaten you if she didn't have some kind of info on you."

But Lily didn't seem to phased. She just shrugged her shoulders and headed to her class. I stood there for a moment. A hand touched my arm and I looked to my side. It was Travis. He kissed me on the cheek but I couldn't smile. All I gave him was a worried look.

He blinked. He knew what was happening. It just took a look.

* * *

"We interrupt your classes for a special announcement." a booming voice came over the P.A. "We have results of the class election." 

Kids started whispering. I smiled. Ray looked out of the window. Lily had her fingers crossed. Travis and Robbie glanced at each other. Kim barely looked up from her book.

"The new class president of Roscoe High is..." there was a cheesy drum roll. "LILY RANDALL!"

There was chaos. Lily jumped up. Ray shook her hand. Ed and Ted ran into the classroom and started throwing around balloons and confetti. Travis and Robbie gave her approval smiles. I gave her a big hug. Kim just glanced up, with a blank stare. Everyone else started cheering. The teacher even started clapping and chanting "Li-ly!".

As I glanced out into the hall, I don't know if I really saw it...but I think I saw Ruthy and her friends just smiling at Lily, in this evil, Oh-you're-happy-now-but-soon-you-will-be-in-hell-just-you-wait. I'm not sure. Just one second they're there, then they're not.

I brushed it off, and continued to celebrate with Lily and Travis, laughing and having fun. Kim was the only one that was just sitting there.

When the class started to clear out, to cheer and have a party in the halls, I walked over to Kim.

"Kim did you see Ruthy lately?" I asked.

She stared at me. I was expecting her to laugh and say, No. But she nodded, very slowly. "Yes...Audrey. She does have something against Lily, I can tell. But all Lily can think about is the election and becoming a Gold. I don't think she realizes she is going to have enemies that will try to destroy her." She glanced past me, to a jumping-up-and-down-screaming-and-laughing Lily Randall.

"Yes. I tried to warn her...but she didn't listen." I told Kim.

Kim stood up, her chair screeching behind her. She looked at me, straight in the eye. "Audrey. You know you aren't supposed to help her like that. Encourage her, yes. But she, as a Gold, has to know if she has enemies. She can't have a babysitter. If she gets ruined, it's her fault. You are not permitted to tell her about things that could potentially destroy her becoming a Gold. Got it?"

There was a big lump in my throat. All I could manage out was a throaty, "Yes."

Then Kim just gracefully walked away from me. I glanced to my side and sighed. Standing there for a while, I spaced out, thinking about what would happen to Lily.

I snapped out of it when Lily yelled at me. "Hey, Audrey, come celebrate with us!"

I blinked, and gave her a small, warm smile. "Okay Lily." And I walked over to her.

I don't know what would happen if Lily did get rumors spread about her and the dirt Ruthy has on her was true. I know she wouldn't become a Gold...but what would I do? Lily's become one of my best friends.

Seeing her laugh, smile, crack jokes...it makes seem being a Gold feel really worthwhile.

Was Ruthy really up to something? I thought as I saw her and the other Cheerleader Fangirls do another cheer. It went like this:

"Oh, Ray, Ray,  
We know you lost,  
But we're here to say,  
Hope is coming back to you,  
Don't worry darling!  
We're gonna free you soon!"

I stood there and just stared at them. Mostly everyone just booed and laughed at them, even Ray. I was really worried about Lily.

But, everyone seems to hate them so much, I thought. Maybe people will just think the dirt they have on her is fake! Yeah! That's it!

Okay, that was just a stupid excuse to stop worrying...but it did kind of work. I laughed at Ed and Ted trying to make the fangirls exit the party. But they were kicking and screaming. Lily and I looked at each other and giggled insanely.

_Lily's a big girl,_ I said to myself. _She can take care of herself._

* * *

(booming, scary voice) 

_Or...can she!_

Umm..yeah, anyway. Did you guys get the joke of Rick's River in the beginning? Dawson's Creek? Yeah, well, I didn't expect YOU guys to get it. Lol, kidding. Anyway, I called this "Troubles on a River" because it just tied in with it all the river is Lily's quest, and the troubles are the fangirls! YAY! I'm going to go more in detail about them and maybe as like, an extra chapter I'll get their point of views. _EHMAGAWD_. I AM _SO_ DOING THAT. And then, at the end, I'll make a poll. Which of the fangirls was your favorite?

Gawd, I think my favorite is Terry. Maybe. Or Ruthy. Hmm...but, THEY ARE GONNA ROCK.

Thanks for the people that reviewed! I love you guys!

Allie


End file.
